ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10/Generator Rex/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/X-Men Evolution/Total Drama/Young Justice: Games of Shadows (2013 fim)
Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rex Salazar, Captain America, Thor, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Vision, Falcon, Spider-Man, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Beast, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Banshee, Iceman, Colossus, Angel, Gambit, Professor X, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dawn, Harold, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket work together by putting an end to a mad darkness caused by Ben Ravencroft's world by an ancient evil. Characters *Team 1: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) **Kitty Pryde (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - shows a huge crush on Ben **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Dawn (Caitlynne Medrel) - Ben picked her so he can keep a close eye on her, believing her to be an alien, while Rex agrees with Ben, and Thor believes her to be trained by the Enchantress, and Kitty believes her to be a mermaid due to her taking a shortcut **Spyke (Neil Denis) - asked by Storm to watch Kitty **Colossus (Michael Adamthwhite) **Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) **Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **Captain America (Brian Bloom) **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - finds Kevin decieful, and Gwen an abomination! **Falcon (Lance Reddick) *Team 2: **Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - showed 2 crushes on Gwen and Rogue **Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) - revealed to be an alien robot! **Rogue (Meghan Black) **Gambit (Alessandra Juliani) **Trent (Scott McCord) **Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) *Team 3: **Duncan (Drew Nelson) **Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) - dosen't like to flirt with Duncan, because she finds him rude and arrogant *Team 4: **Cody (Peter Oldring) - shows 2 crushs on Artemis and Miss Martian **Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) **Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) **Superboy (Nolan North) **Kid Flash (Jason Spizak) *Team 5: **Spider-Man (Drake Bell) **Iceman (Andrew Francis) **Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) **Beast (Michael Kopsa) **Angel (Mark Hildreth) *Team 6: **Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) **Wolverine (Scott McNeil) - shows a rivalry with the Hulk **Storm (Kirsten Williamson) - seems to wonder what happened to Black Panther on why he left the Avengers **Vision (Peter Jessop) *Team 7: **Robin (Jesse McCartney) **Aqualad (Khary Payton) **Zatanna (Lacey Chalbert) **Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) **Banshee (Rob Lowe) *Team 8: **Mike (Cory Doran) **Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) **Cameron (Kevin Duhaney) **Harold (Brian Froud) - realizes Gwen Tennyson is a Robot, and brings her head back to base! **LeShawna (Novie Edwards) **Geoff (Dan Petronijevic) **Bridgette (Kristin Fairlie) **Rocket (Kittie) *Ben Ravencroft (Tim Curry) - the one who asked for everyone to come help him find a book that helps stop a darkness, He is different from the movie incarnation! Villans *King Nero (Leonard Nemoy) - the main antagonist, the one who created dark arts and darkness in Oak Haven, He is more Machine, and also very much similar to MachaGodzilla! *Diaboron (John Malcovich) - Second Main Antagonist, and servant of King Nero! He has Unferth's humor! Aliens *Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) *Gravattack (David Kaye) *Bloxx (Bumper Robinson) *Goop (Daniel Riordan) *Heatblast (Steven Blum) *Diamondhead (Eric Bauza) *Humongasaur (John DiMaggio) *Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) *Bigchill (Dee Bradley Baker) *XLR8 (Yuri Lowenthal) *NRG (Dee Bradley Baker) Plot Warner Bros. Pictures presents Yuri Lowenthal Daryl Sabara Brian Bloom Kirby Morrow Drew Nelson Khary Payton Ben 10/Generator Rex/The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/X-Men Evolution/Total Drama/Young Justice: Games of Shadows Ben Tennyson and his friends, Gwen and Kevin are seen by Ben's car spying on a museum, as they entered, to see the Nuevo Circus Freaks rob the museum, along with the Serpent Society and the Royal Flush Gang, but they all end up defeated the combine forces of Ben, Rex Salazar, the Avengers, the X-Men and the Young Justice team. And they gain potential help from a man known as Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer, who asks them to come to his town in Oak Haven, which they accept, and they meet the former cast of Total Drama (Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dawn and Cody) as they accompany them to Oak Haven. When they do, they encounter hippy about a certain apocalyptic event about to be created by King Nero and his slave Diaboron! Thor has thoughts about a coming evil, but gets vibes from Gwen about certain things like Gwen is not what everyone in Bellewood thinks! That night, Ben splits everyone into teams, he is in team 1, as he puts in Shadowcat, Rex, Dawn, Spyke, Colossus, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Captain America, Thor and Falcon. Team 2: Kevin, Gwen, Rogue, Gambit, Trent and Gwen, Ben Ravencroft will accompany team 2. Team 3: Duncan and Ms. Marvel. Team 4: Cody, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy and Kid Flash. Team 5: Spider-Man, Iceman, Cyclops, Jean, Beast and Angel. Team 6: Hulk, Wolverine, Storm and Vision. Team 7: Robin, Aqualad, Zatanna, Nightcrawler and Banshee. And Team 8: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Harold, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette and Rocket. And they part to find to book, and that they have to be careful. Trivia *This is based off Scooby Doo: The Witch's Ghost! *This is a Crossover made by the same creator Man of Action! *When everyone say Ben and Gwen, Ben gets confused if they are talking to him, but it's Ben Ravencroft, and Gwen gets confused if they are talking to her, but it's the Gwen from Total Drama. Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Marvel Comics